Seus Muitos Nomes
by Livia F
Summary: Durante toda sua vida, Lyra atendera a muitos nomes. // Lyra/Will. TRADUÇÃO


**Seus muitos nomes**

_Fanfiction de Luvs-Mitchel-Musso  
Tradução por Lívia F._

Durante toda sua vida, Lyra atendera a muitos nomes.

Quando nascera, fora nomeada Lyra Belacqua. Fora com aquele nome que conhecera Roger, explorara toda a Universidade Jordan e atacara maravilhosamente o barco dos gípcios. Fora com aquele nome, naquela vida, e naquela pele que ela aprendera a respeito dos Papões. Que ela saíra mandando nas crianças na bela Universidade Jordan e que ela começara sua vida, entrando na Sala Privativa contra os conselhos de seu querido daemon, Pantalaimon.

Por causa disso, aquele nome era igualmente negligenciado e amado por Lyra. Mesmo já velha, caminhando para o nada, ainda lembrava-se dos dias em que era conhecida como Lyra Belacqua e a o que aquilo a havia levado.

Então, ela fora jogada, tão jovem, em um mundo de combates malignos, e conhecera Iorek Byrnison. Iorek, por mais duro que fosse seu exterior, era uma criatura tão leal que Lyra imediatamente confiou nele e respeitou-o. Quando eles lutaram lado e lado e Lyra enganou um urso de armadura, ele a consagrou Lyra da Língua Mágica.

Para qualquer estranho, esse deveria ser o seu mais odiado nome. Seu favorito deveria ser Lyra Belacqua, pois esse era seu nome quando ela era jovem e inocente. Esse era o nome que ela tinha quando tudo que a preocupava eram fantasmas vindo assombrá-la à noite por causa de uma peça que ela pregara. Pois não fora sob esse nome que ela sofrera tão maus bocados. Não, Lyra da Língua Mágica fora o nome que ela usara quando completara a profecia. Fora o nome sob o qual ela vira seu amigo Roger ser assassinado. O nome que ela levara consigo para a terra dos mortos, onde ela tivera que abandonar Pantalaimon e quase morrera. O nome pelo qual seus pais morreram lutando, e era o nome temido pela Igreja.

Mas, para Lyra, não importava. Nenhum dos maus bocados que ela passara com aquele nome jamais poderiam torná-lo ruim. Porque ela conhecera Will Parry como Lyra da Língua Mágica. E, por um enorme tempo, mesmo depois de terem sido forçados a cruelmente separarem-se para sempre, ela ainda o preferia ao primeiro.

Porém, com o passar dos anos, Lyra sofrera outra mudança de nome. E esse nome era e sempre seria seu favorito entre todos. Porque era o nome que ela desejava poder ter de verdade, o nome que ela subconscientemente quisera desde que pulara sobre Will e o atacara, assustada, há todos aqueles anos. Era um amor amargo, no entanto, pois toda vez que alguém a chamava daquele jeito, ela lembrava-se do que nunca poderia ter de verdade. Ela nunca o teria durante sua vida e eles nunca ficariam juntos.

Mas como nomes costumam fazer, eles ajudavam-na a lembrar. Mesmo sabendo que nunca esqueceria seu Will, ter esse nome a fazia sentir-se tão mais conectada com ele. Como se mesmo estando em mundos distintos, ela pudesse ainda ouvir o coração dele batendo e sentir seus quentes, adorados lábios nos dela...

Quando ela morresse, o que não demoraria muito agora, não precisaria se preocupar com nomes. Porque ela estaria junto a ele por toda eternidade com o melhor título que ela já havia possuído. Seria a Lyra de Will e o Will de Lyra. Lado a lado, para sempre. E seria por isso que ela atenderia, porque era quem ela era. Ela poderia tentar e seguir em frente, e esquecer o garoto que a havia feito se apaixonar pela China (como Mary Malone diria), mas ela estaria mentindo a si mesma. Porque ela era a Lyra de Will. E sem ele, ela era apenas uma falsa versão daquilo. Quando ela e Will finalmente se reunissem novamente, ela poderia murmurar para ele suavemente como ela sofrera tão drásticas mudanças de nome. Ela o murmuraria e soaria como o luar – leve, gostoso, gentis faíscas iluminando sua pele nua – que não importa qual seu nome, ela sempre seria dele. Sempre.

E enquanto Lyra preparava-se para seu último respiro, ela recostou-se contra o frio banco de madeira e olhou a seu redor a natureza do Jardim. Ela sabia que em algum lugar, em outro mundo, Will preparava-se para seu último também. E, juntos, eles seriam um.

Serafina Pekkala gentilmente pousou uma mão no braço de sua irmã agonizante. Estava gelado, e ela sabia que havia apenas alguns segundos mais. Serafina deu-lhe um beijo de despedida e murmurou,

"Adeus, Lyra Parry. Que você sempre encontre paz."

E ela encontraria. Porque agora ela seria sempre a Lyra de Will. E esse era o único nome que ela jamais precisara.


End file.
